Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2012 Video Game)
'''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue '''is a 2012 action adventure video game remake of the 2000 video game of the same name based on the ''Lightspeed Rescue ''TV series. Plot Lightspeed Rescue is a team consisting of Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow and Dana Mitchell. They are a rescue team assembled by Dana's father, Captain William Mitchell, to counter a series of vicious demon attacks being launched on Mariner Bay. Mitchell originally had just one man; his son, Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger, who was trained to fight the demons, with Lightspeed Rescue acting as a back-up. However, Ryan was badly injured during a fight with one of the more powerful monsters that have been released and lapsed into a coma. As a result, Lightspeed Rescue had to be redesigned as a combat team. A high rise skyscraped in downtown Mariner Bay is taken over by the demons and hostages are taken. The Rangers are deployed on the rooftop and infiltrate the tower, fighting their way through an army of demon soldiers known as Batlings before encountering Shockatron, one of the newer, stronger monsters. After defeating Shockatron and rescuing all of the hostages, a bomb left by the Batlings blows the floor away beneath the Rangers' feet, sending them into the basement, which is an underground parking garage. Then, they are met by Vypra, who gives them an ominous warning before facing them. The fight culminates in Vypra's defeat, so she gives them one by warning before killing herself, leaving behind a glowing gem. The Rangers bring the gem back to the Lightspeed Aquabase, where it is examined by scientist Angela Fairweather, who determines that it is a Lifeforce Stone; the demons require them to live, but they can be used to regenerate fallen demons. A series of tremors draws the attention of the team and they locate the source of the tremors as a series of quake spikes, which have been planted at the local marina. The Rangers go there and are confronted by the Smogger monster, which they defeat. They make they way through the marine, destroying the spikes one by one and fighting off Batlings before meeting Loki, another demon. After another battle, they defeat Loki and remove all of the quake spikes. They also retrieve Loki's Lifeforce Stone. Mitchell elaborates on the demons and their history; Mariner Bay was built on the site of an ancient Indian burial ground, the resting place of many unholy spirits. The demons were accidentally freed and were prepared for the return of their queen, Bansheera, but learned that their land was now a city. They decide to wreak a terrible vengeance upon the city and it's citizens. The demon hierarchy is led by Diabolico, a ruthless warrior, Loki and Vypra were his right-hand man and woman, and they care for Bansheera's infant son Impus. Suddenly, the Supertrain, a large vehicle used by Lightspeed, is hijacked by Jinxer, the demon manservant, who plans to crash it into a highly populated area of Mariner Bay. The Rangers are deployed on top of the train and fight more Batlings before a lengthy confrontation with Jinxer ensues, which culminates in Jinxer's demise. The Rangers safely return with the Supertrain and Lifeforce Stone to the Aquabase. Shortly thereafter, a large meteorite crashes into the city and releases a deadly lava flow. The Rangers arrive on the scene and soon so do the Batlings. Fairweather warns them of the unholy energy readings coming from the meteor. They make their way slowly towards the crash site, eventually coming up against Diabolico, who is also present at the landing site. Mitchell informs the Rangers that the meteorite is in fact the astral prison of Queen Bansheera, who has returned to Earth. The Rangers destroy Diabolico as the Batlings steal the meteor. Diabolico's raw energies are then transferred to Prince Impus, transforming into Olympius. Olympius attacks a shipyard, luring the Rangers into an ambush. The Rangers ultimately prevail over the Batlings and then defeat Olympius, taking his Lifeforce Stone. However, as they return to the Aquadbase, it is taken over by an army of Batlings led by two demons, which the Rangers confront and defeat. However, they find that they are too late; another demon has stolen the Lifeforce Stones and taken them to the demon lair; Skull Cavern. However, Fairweather is able to track them and the Rangers follow them to Skull Cavern. After defeating the demon, the Ranger begin the perilous journey towards the center of Skull Cavern. They find themselves in the throne room of Queen Bansheera, who uses the Lifeforce Stones to resurrect the previous demons in order; Vypra, Loki, Jinxer, Diabolico and Olympius. After the Rangers defeat them all, Bansheera absorbs all of the Lifeforce Energy and transforms into her terrifying final form. A final showdown with the Rangers ends with Bansheera suffering a fatal fall and the Rangers escape as Skull Cavern collapses. Cast Lightspeed Rescue Roger Craig Smith - Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) Diedrich Bader - Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) Phil LaMarr - Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) Laura Bailey - Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) Danielle Judovits - Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) Ben Diskin - Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) Michael Ironside - Captain William Mitchell Kari Wahlgren - Angela Fairweather Demons Cindy Robinson - Queen Bansheera Lex Lang - Prince Olympius Robin Atkin Downes - Diabolico John DiMaggio - Loki Nika Futterman - Vypra Patrick Fraley - Jinxer Category:Video Games Category:Video games